Hot Leather
by Magnolia822
Summary: An entry for the Twilight Kink Fest. Jasper/Edward. PWP.


**This is for the Twi Kink Fest. And so it is kinky. And slash. And porn. Not your cup of tea, don't read.  
><strong>

**Here is the lovely prompt: ****Rimming, rimming, rimming. Did I say rimming? Pairing is inconsequential as long as it's slash. Love the hole. Lick the hole. Shave the hole if you feel like it. But god almighty let there be rimming. (Fingering can also come in to play if you please.)**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Warnings. Bad language. Slash and rimming (obviously). And a very dirty, dirty Jasper. Um... Yeah.  
><strong>

**Hot Leather**

Hot Leather. That was the name Jasper gave to the guy at the Ten-Ten. Sweet little ass and he knew how to shake it. And he liked men. Jasper's cock hardened and twitched as he watched him gyrate between bodies, lick the sweat off necks.

He was a lithe and fit—almost a twink—with crazy, fucked up hair and a smile that could turn a dick to rock from across the room. Every week he wore the most outrageous clothes, seemingly selected with the particular intent to drive Jasper insane. One week it was a leather vest left open to showcase the smooth chest, the happy trail that led down into illegally tight jeans, then next a mesh shirt with a leather studded collar.

But it was the leather pants—purple, black, and, Jasper's favorite—red—that led to many late night sessions back at his apartment on the West Side. Sometimes he went home with someone and closed his eyes, fucking them into the mattress and imagining the taste of Hot Leather on his tongue, licking into the boy's sweet ass until he came.

"Can I get you a drink?" A warm, masculine voice filtered into Jasper's thoughts. He wrenched his eyes away from the dance floor, where Hot Leather was currently dancing with a cute Latino boy, and took in the guy sitting next to him. Handsome, maybe a few years shy of middle age, but obviously in good shape. Jasper noted the muscles under his tight-fitting black tee appreciatively. He'd do.

"I'm Peter." The guy held out his hand.

"Jasper."

They exchanged the usual pleasantries and Jasper sipped his whiskey, finding himself instantly bored. This guy was just like him—a lawyer, playing straight during the day and taking shit from the partners at his firm. Talk, talk, talk. He was so _tired_ of talking. His eyes lit on the dance floor again, a jolt running through his body when he realized Hot Leather was looking at him. He was still dancing with the other guy, but he was eyeing Jasper and Peter, an unmistakable scowl on his face.

Well, wasn't that interesting.

Jasper downed the rest of his whiskey in one fluid gulp, then turned to Peter.

"You wanna dance?"

"I was hoping you'd ask."

The two of them filtered into the crowd, and Peter pulled Jasper close. The bass thrummed, an electric pulse that made everything numb except for the place where his crotch brushed against Peter's. They kissed, salty, wet lips that coaxed Jasper's prick to hard. Still, he couldn't look away from Hot Leather, who seemed to have forgotten all about Jasper, practically screwing the boy he was dancing with, mouth latched onto his throat.

Jasper didn't know whether to be pissed off or turned on. He settled for both.

"Hey," said Peter. "Are you not into this?" His hands were on either side of Jasper's face. With some embarrassment he realized he'd stopped dancing and kissing and was now blatantly staring at the other couple, who by now were only a few feet away. Hot Leather's eyes opened and immediately found Jasper's, a devious smile curling on his swollen lips.

"Sorry . . . yeah . . . maybe I had too much too drink," came the lame excuse.

Peter smiled, a little rueful twist to his mouth. "Hmm. I see."

"I'm sorry."

"Is that guy your boyfriend or something?"

"What? No . . . I . . ."

"Well, either he is or he should be." Peter said. "Listen, I gotta get going anyway. It was nice meeting you, Jasper."

"Same here." Peter pressed a chaste kiss onto his cheek, and then turned and disappeared into the crowd. Jasper had started to retreat as well when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you lost the other guy," said Hot Leather, breathing into his ear. He smelled of cigarettes and something fruity—amaretto, perhaps. Jasper's softening cock kicked back into gear. "Come dance with me."

Jasper allowed himself to be led back to through the throng, following the wiggling, leather-clad ass with his eyes. For a minute, Jasper just watched as he danced, raising his arms above his head, swaying his hips like a complete wanton, shirt tied and showing off a hint of soft belly. Then they were moving together and Jasper let his hands rove over the bare skin, slick with sweat.

"I've seen you here before," Hot Leather murmured, barely audible over the music.

"Oh really?" Jasper feigned nonchalance, making the boy frown. He had such pouty lips. Perfect for cock sucking.

"I thought you'd noticed me."

Jasper smirked. He was right on that account, at least. "You're hard not to notice. What's your name?"

"Edward."

"Edward," Jasper repeated, testing it on his tongue.

A bit old fashioned, but it suited him, oddly enough. More bodies pressed around them, forcing them closer as the song changed. Fuck, Edward was hard—solid—his erection rubbed against Jasper's hip, restrained by those leather pants.

"I've noticed you," said Edward. "What's yours?"

"Jasper."

"Mmm. I like the sound of that."

Before he could respond, Edward's mouth was claiming his, tongues sliding together. So fucking hot, Jasper thought as he slid his hands over smooth, red leather. He let Edward guide the kiss, relinquishing control for a moment, but he soon grew hungry. He wanted to taste more than Edward's lips.

"You wanna go somewhere?" His eyes roamed automatically toward the bathroom, but Edward shook his head.

"Outside."

The alley outside the club stank of piss and semen. He even considered taking Edward back to his place, but that was almost twenty minutes by train and he wanted his mouth on that ass now. He growled, palming Edward's dick through his leathers, fishing for the zipper.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" Edward asked with a breathless laugh. It wasn't an admonishment.

Jasper smirked, shut Edward up with a wet, biting kiss. A moan rumbled against his tongue, hands in his hair as he finally got the pants undone.

"These are so goddamn hot, but I want them off."

Edward bit his lip, letting go of Jasper and reaching down to pull at the waist of the pants while Jasper bent and tugged them to his knees. Damn things were tight, almost painted on, made worse by the heat and sweat. A long, cut cock sprung free, slapping Jasper's cheek and leaving a sticky smear of precome on his face. God, he was hairless. The little shit shaved his balls. Jasper groaned, cupping them in his palm.

"Oh . . . Jesus," Edward said as Jasper licked the salty head, then took it into his mouth. He rubbed his tongue over the slit and then took it deep, the prick kicking against the back of his throat as he fought a gag. After another couple sucks, he pulled off with a pop, giving the nuts a final squeeze.

"Turn around."

Edward's eyes widened. "I don't fuck without a condom."

Jasper smiled. "I'm not going to fuck you."

"Uh . . . I . . ."

Jasper tugged the pants further down, running his hand down the crack as Edward turned to face the wall. He braced himself, back arched and ass jutting as if he was expecting good hard fuck anyway.

"Like a cat," Jasper said, nipping at the shell of his ear, his fingers pressing against Edward's pucker. "Just like a little cat. I'm going to eat you out. And you're gonna come."

"God," Edward said, the word nearly a whine as Jasper pushed just the tip of his finger into the little hole. So hot . . . so goddamn tight. He'd love to get his dick inside, but not yet.

"Can you do that?"

"I . . . I . . . yes. Please."

Jasper ignored his own erection, already so close to coming from having the object of his fantasies turned and spread for him. He smiled and kissed Edward's temple as if he were a child.

"Good kitty."

Edward's ass was about as close to perfection as Jasper had ever seen, even in the darkness of the alley. Lightly smattered with soft hair—but not too much—and firm. Jasper squeezed both globes, pulled them apart, and nosed inside. Just as he'd imagined—musky and warm and porn star bare. Jasper kissed the little hole, ran his thumbs against it and spread, darted his tongue out to taste. His own cock twitched at the taste of sweat and leather.

Another couple had joined them a few feet away. Their groans filled the alley as Jasper lapped at Edward, licking teasing strokes around his crack. His ass was like silk under Jasper's tongue, the hole quivering as he thumbed it apart, sucked a loud, smacking kiss there. This was the part Jasper loved most, working a man into a frenzy of need until his hole became greedy, drawing his tongue inside, asking for his cock.

He pressed the flat of his tongue against the ridged flesh and started licking long, wet stripes, using his fingers to massage the muscle soft. And Edward loved it—he was vocal and responsive, letting out pants and gasps of pleasure that mingled with the sounds of the couple to the right. The guy being fucked was grunting, sounds of skin slapping against skin indicating a hard ass pounding. Jasper smiled against his prize, watching Edward watch the couple, then snaking his hand around for a fistful of slippery cock. Fuck, he was hard enough to burst. When Edward started to rut forward, Jasper let go and ignored the swear of protest.

He kissed the hole, sucking at it like it was a pussy until Edward was a writhing mess, pleading for Jasper's fingers, for anything to fuck him.

"Only my tongue," he whispered.

But Jasper's tongue was long. He pressed it inside and Edward crooned, hot slutty mess that he was. Chuckling softly, Jasper held the hips firmly and drove in as far as he could get, elated at Edward's almost pained sounds. His own dick was screaming its neglect, but Jasper was trained in the art of delayed gratification. Soon, he told himself. Soon.

Next to him, the guy being fucked finally got his nut. He came with a loud groan, and Edward reached for his cock.

"No," Jasper said, moving his hand away, giving the prick a teasing squeeze, feeling how ready it was, how ripe.

"I need . . . I . . . fuck . . . just . . ."

Jasper massaged Edward's ass and started fucking it with quick, forceful darts that left his mouth swollen and his tongue sore.

"I can't . . . please fucking . . . just touch me . . ."

"No," he said again, more firmly this time. The little hole in front of him was stretched and loose with saliva, pulsing against his mouth. He thrust two fingers inside, curling them to find that spot that would make Edward lose it. And that was all it took. The hole clenched around him and Edward howled, throwing his head back as he started to spurt.

Wanting to waste no more time, Jasper stood and yanked down his fly, grabbing his cock out and giving it a few quick tugs. He came silently on Edward's ass, painting it in thick spurts of come.

"Nice," Jasper heard someone say. He turned his heard from where he'd collapsed against Edward's back and noticed the two guys from earlier watching them.

"You two wanna come back to our place for a little more fun?" the other one asked.

Edward stiffened underneath him and Jasper wrapped his arms around his torso protectively.

"No, thanks," he said. "I'm keeping him for myself."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh… So yeah. ::blushes and runs away::<strong>


End file.
